Heilig
by Gillette-x
Summary: A las faldas del volcán se hallaba la villa de Konoha, y en las altas montañas crecio un amor que seria la leyenda de un poderoso pueblo. Basado en un mito ecuatoriano, SasuHina Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**LEER NOTA DE AUTORA POR FAVOR:**

_Jaja queria llamarles la atencion con eso jaja kcho. Esta historia esta basada en un antiguo mito inca de mi país Ecuador (América del Sur, un pequeño pais en la linea ecuatorial que en un espacio muy reducido tiene selva, costa y amazonia... oh, e islas galápagos. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi querida patria, en serio, adoro ser ecuatoriana.), en fin. El pueblo de los Otavalos es una cultura indígena que se ha conservado hasta ahora con ciertas de sus tradiciones intactas._

_Ellos viven en una de las partes más frias de la sierra y antes de que los españoles llegasen a america se cuenta que tuvieron epocas en las cuales no tenian casi nada de comer. Para explicarse como pudieron sobrevivir en un lugar tan seco y frio y con terremotos cada año se creo en la cultura otavaleña **"La leyenda del guardian de Imbabura"**. Para pasarle a Naruto he puesto "La Leyenda del Guardián de Konoha"_

_Le he puesto Heilig por la canción de Tokio Hotel, la banda no me gusta tanto pero la letra de la canción va demasiado bien con mi historia. Espero que les guste. Le he puesto como un sasuhina... no se porq es mi pareja preferida y va con la historia._

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (=_

* * *

><p><strong>Heilig<strong>

**(O la Leyenda del Guardián de Konoha)**

El vasto territorio de los confines del País del Fuego estaba separado en dos por una alta cordillera, que llegaba a su fin en el extremo norte del continente, ahí por donde se extendía el País de la Roca. En las faldas de la ladera, plantada sobre las rocas como brotes de musgo joven, bañada por el rio que bajaba de la helada cabeza del Imbabura, se hallaba Konoha.

A pesar de las difíciles condiciones en las cuales se hallaba, era una villa próspera y rica, su gente buena y amigable. Veneraban y agradecían al volcán a las faldas del cual podían recibir lluvia y sol, frio y calor, sombra y luz. Solo había al parecer un terrible problema. Los terremotos que cada año sacudían el pueblo, destruían los sembríos y dispersaban al ganado.

Las autoridades del pueblo lo habían intentado de todo. Sacrificios de animales, ofrendas, ceremonias de adoración al dios Imbabura para que les librase de aquel castigo anual. Pero nada de eso servía y ya nadie pensaba en otra solución. Era como si el enorme volcán no los quisiese ahí. Durante mucho tiempo se discutieron con seriedad las posibles soluciones. Al final se llegó a la solución de abandonar aquella tierra y buscar un nuevo lugar en el cual asentarse.

Así es como una noche se hallaban reunidos los superiores, jefes de la tribu, consejeros y sacerdotes en la fogata ceremonial, discutiendo sobre salir a buscar nuevas tierras, a pesar de las objeciones.

_ Señores, - habló Shikamaru, la voz de la razón, desde su asiento de mimbre.- El dios del volcán nos ha dado un mensaje muy claro. Que no nos quiere en nuestras tierras.- la habitación permaneció en silencio.- Como muchos de ustedes han sugerido, la única solución es salir de este lugar y buscar nuevas tierras. Sabemos que es difícil, pero al menos tenemos una posibilidad de evitar otra catástrofe y una peor ira del gran Imbabura.

En ese momento, la curandera, Sakura, voz del pueblo y la única mujer presente, levantó la mano. Se le cedió la palabra sus mechones rozados se inclinaron hacia adelante, ensombreciéndole los ojos verdes.

_ El pueblo - comenzó- no está preparado para eso. Tenemos ancianos en nuestra villa, enfermos, mujeres embarazadas que no pueden recorrer largas distancias. Tenemos más civiles que soldados para protegernos de maleantes o salvajes y no tenemos la capacidad para cargar con alimento, remedios, municiones y demás durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que encontremos un lugar donde asentarnos. No podemos arriesgar a nuestro pueblo de esta manera.

_ ¿Entonces cuál es la solución, esposa?- preguntó Naruto desde el puesto más alto. La mano ejecutora, la voz de la caridad y la compasión. Todos quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Hasta que el sonido hueco de un callado hirió el silencio. Entonces la mueca de sobrecogimiento y respeto surcó los ojos de los presentes al levantar la mirada hacia el sacerdote supremo. Este se hallaba sentado en posición de meditación sobre el suelo. El aire se hizo pesado como en un sueño, cuando sus ojos negros se abrieron, Sakura soltó un suspiro y el cayó en trance ante aquella hipnosis asfixiante que las negras orbes parecían irradiar. Sasuke parpadeó y todos salieron del intenso ritual. Entonces el joven habló.

_ Tuve un sueño hace no más de dos lunas.- se detuvo y recorrió a la audiencia con su mirada penetrante.- Me hallaba sentado al borde del barranco del Imbabura y el dios del monte se me aparecía con la forma de un cóndor. Su plumaje era negro, pero sus ojos eran rojo pasión. Entonces depositó un animal entre mis manos y alzó el vuelo hacia la luna.- el grupo esperaba con atención al final de la historia. Sasuke levantó los ojos.- Entre mis manos había una paloma, y estaba viva.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras las llamas de la fogata crepitaban. El sacerdote dio otro golpe con su callado.

_ He pensado en el sueño muchas veces, creo que Imbabura me está dando la solución.

_ Un sacrificio humano...- susurró Naruto.- ¿Estás loco? ¡No somos tribus bárbaras, los sacrificios humanos son lo más brutal que existe!

_ No tiene por que ser brutal si no obligamos a nadie a hacerlo.- Sasuke se levantó del suelo y habló en una voz temblorosa y gutural.- Yo me ofrezco, como alma mística, a sacrificarme por Konoha.

_ ¡Sasuke-kun...!- exclamó Sakura con la voz quebrada, todos sabían que cuando el sacerdote hablaba en ese tono eran los dioses hablando a través de su boca.

_ Espera._ una voz suave en el otro extremo del círculo, todos alzaron la vista para mirar al hombre de cabellos largos y ojos grises que se hallaba sentado suavemente sobre sus talones, en una posición muy incómoda. Era Neji, miembro secundario de una de las familias más importantes de Konoha. Sabio, la voz de la rectitud._ Dijiste que la paloma era blanca. Un alma inocente, un alma pura.- Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mirando a la sombra blanca que tenía en frente.- Tú, nuestro gran sacerdote, tu, nuestro místico, no puedes morir en un sacrificio. Debe de tratarse de un alma fresca, inocente y, sobre todo, no tan imprescindible.

_ Un adolescente, un muchacho cualquiera...

_ No. Una muchacha, una sacerdotisa pura, sabia y dispuesta a hacer todo por su gente.- Neji carraspeó.- Mi prima, Hinata. Hija de mi tio, nadie nunca la ha tocado.

Hinata. Todos los hombres sintieron un escalofrío.

_ Hinata es hija del Sabio principal, ¿Seguro que quieren darla en sacrificio?

_ ¿Qué mejor sacrificio que la hija de un Sabio, una criatura pura y más hermosa que la luna?- Naruto miró a Sasuke y luego a Neji.

_ ¿Ella lo acepta?- Neji asintió. Naruto se mordió el labio.- Sasuke, a partir de ahora serás su maestro. Enséñale lo que consideres necesario, no corrompas su inocencia.- el hombre apretó los puños, pero Naruto era el líder y su mejor amigo, así que se limitó a asentir y seguir sus órdenes.- Recuerda, no puedes tocarla. Ella es del dios Imbabura.

El sacerdote no dijo nada y la reunión terminó de aquella manera. La gente fue anunciada al día siguiente que para calmar la rabia del dios del Volcán se haría un sacrificio voluntario y que la víctima ya estaba elegida. Todos los ciudadanos parecieron de acuerdo, también en que Sasuke educase a la futura ofrenda del clan. Su poder y su sabiduría eran las cosas en las que el pueblo confiaba, y el que mantuviese a Hinata pura mientras le enseñaba no sería un problema.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

La chica caminó por los pasillos de la casa hasta la habitación de su padre, abrió lentamente la puerta y se acercó junto a él para darle un beso. El hombre abrió los ojos blancos y la habitación se iluminó ante la luz que irradiaban.

_ Mi preciosa hija... nunca pensé que te convirtiesen en un sacrificio.

_ Padre, ya te lo he dicho, lo daré todo para salvar a mi gente.- el hombre asintió y cerró los ojos.

_ Hinata, mi tiempo se acaba. Me duele pensar que terminaré mis días viendo a mi gente sufrir...

_ No digas esas cosas, padre... me pones triste.

_ Así son las cosas, mi lucero. Nuestra gente no sabe como solucionar problemas. Piensan que el dios del volcán nos está exigiendo algo. No entienden que nos está dando un aviso.

_ ¿Un aviso?

_ Si, hija, tu eres más sabia que ninguna otra sacerdotisa que haya conocido.- la mano de Hiashi acarició temblorosamente el rostro de su primogénita.- Prométeme que llevarás a nuestra gente hacia la luz de la sabiduría.- La chica estrujó la mano de su padre.

_ Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p><em>No es largo, es por eso que el cap es corto. La leyenda es pequeña y ya verán como termina. Besos.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola nenas en serio sorry por haberme demorado tanto tuve problemas con esta cuenta no podía acceder a mi sesión y aaah fue tan estresante no tienen idea me mataba la necesidad de publicar lo que había escrito. Anyways aqui esta como lo prometi, el capitulo 2 y final de la leyenda._

* * *

><p><strong>Heilig<strong>

**(O la Leyenda del Guardian de Imbabura)**

Cuentan que la bella Hinata había sido engendrada por la luna cuando esta una noche bajó hasta la laguna del jardín del noble Hiashi, así lo decía la gente para explicarse su belleza, la cual nadie conocía completamente, casi nunca se la había visto fuera de su casa, y cuando salía a los festivales del Inti Raimi a vender chicha y tortillas, lo hacía con un velo que le cubría el rostro. Los pocos que la habían visto a través de las ventanas de la mansión de los Hyuga hablaban sobre su belleza como si contasen una historia épica.

Los mitos se fueron creando alrededor de la "niña de la Luna" durante años, se decía que su piel brillaba como diamante y aún de noche, si uno se sentaba junto a ella, podía ver el ligero resplandor. Sus ojos eran grises y tan profundos que el más fuerte de los humanos podía quedarse paralizado mirándolos y su cabello como un manto negro, se agolpaba alrededor de su rostro al soplar el viento, haciéndole parecer más una diosa que una humana.

Era por eso que cuando la chica se presentó ante el pueblo como el próximo sacrificio, y su padre le quitó el velo de la cara, el universo entero pareció silenciarse para venerar la sagrada belleza de la ninfa lunar. Bajo la luz blanca del astro de la noche aparecía el ser más sublime en este mundo. Y todos se convencieron de que Hinata era, sin duda, una semidiosa, y que no había femineidad más pura y virginal que la que ella representaba.

Todos. Incluso el sacerdote, cuyos ojos de espíritu de los dioses no podían ser engañados por las simplicidades femeninas.

Durante el resto de los meses, Sasuke se dedicó a instruir a su nueva aprendiz en los secretos de la magia. Le enseñó a hablar con los dioses por medio de la naturaleza y la meditación, la ayudó a controlar los trances, a entrar en éxtasis y a dominar el cuerpo de otras criaturas. Todos los trucos, todas las artes, eran aprendidas por la chica con extrema facilidad y el Uchiha orgulloso la empujaba cada vez más lejos, a confines como la ciencia, el orden de las estrellas y la historia de los antepasados. Las discusiones metafísicas, sociales, las reflexiones y preguntas sobre el universo y el ser humano poco a poco fueron haciéndose charlas diarias entre ambos.

Había tan solo una cosa que no iba de acuerdo al plan. El deseo y la atracción que había entre ambos, su espíritu profundo e incomprensible, su propia belleza que parecía quitar el aliento a los pobladores, también a ellos les jugaba trampas traicioneras. Cada vez se les hacía más difícil estar separados, cuando llegaba la noche y cada quien debía volver a su hogar, era usual que ambos se quedasen mirando fijamente, que con sus manos hiciesen ademán de tocarse, siempre manteniendo el muro de aire que los separaba físicamente.

Y así se hallaban un día ambos meditando a los pies del nevado, Sasuke con el dorso desnudo, Hinata con los brazos expuestos al aire y su cabello formando remolinos en torno a ella.

_ Maestro, - los ojos del hombre se abrieron y el cielo pareció oscurecerse ante algun poder hipnótico.- ¿Me amas?- el chico se mantuvo impasible, sin saber que decir. Una y otra vez sopesaba aquella palabra, "amor". No sabía bien que significaba, mucho menos si era lo que sentía por su alumna.

_ ¿Sabes lo que es el amor?- la chica negó lentamente con la cabeza, sus ojos abiertos en muestra de incredulidad y candidez. Sasuke calló, calló por mucho tiempo. Tanto tiempo, que su aprendiz estuvo segura de haber cometido un grave error. Pero justo cuando se iba a disculpar, el sacerdote respondió.- Si, te amo.- dijo con esa certeza que viene de la incertidumbre, y supo que era cierto.

Y aunque ella tampoco conocía el verdadero significado de aquella palabra ni el porque de su mención, sintió su corazón acelerarse y algo cálido y agradable cubrirle el rostro en un ligero rubor. Y supo que ella también lo amaba.

El tiempo se acortaba con rapidez devastadora y aunque la enseñanza de su aprendiz estaba casi completa, Sasuke sentía un sabor amargo en la boca al pensar que sería sacrificada. Pero sabía que no era una elección personal. La chica había sido escogida por el pueblo, y aunque el la amase, tenía que dejarla marchar. Tenía que ejecutarla sin siquiera haberla tocado nunca.

Ella, por su parte, había comenzado a albergar dudas en su corazón y a preguntarse si aquel era el destino que buscaba. Siempre había creído que sería un completo honor ser ofrendada a los dioses del volcán, pero ahora que sabía lo que era el amor, ahora que sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraban los cerros con aquel misticismo propio de una sacerdotisa, ahora sabía que lo hubiese dado todo eso por quedarse en aquella tierra, al lado de Sasuke.

Cuando ya tan solo faltaba una luna para la gran ceremonia, ambos se citaron, como de costumbre, a las faldas del nevado para una última charla. Sasuke apartó unos mechones de la cara de su alumna, teniendo cuidado de no rozar su piel.

_ Eres una mujer sabia, Hinata. Puedes ver en el corazón de la gente y saber sus necesidades.- la chica sonrió ante el cumplido de su maestro y asintió con dignidad.

_ Sasuke, lo único que quiero es salvar a mi gente.- el hombre se mantenía contra el viento del volcán, escudriñando las nubes con ojos melancólicos. Hinata se le acercó por detrás hasta que sus labios casi rozaban su oído para susurrarle.

_ Itchasil wasiwan wasyki, Kapisil chusiwan wasipac. (Mi cuerpo tu casa será, mi alma hacia ti volará)

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y destruyendo la barrera que los separaba desde hace un año la besó y abrazó. Ambos rompieron en lágrimas al sentir el contacto de otra piel humana contra la suya, de un calor distinto al de su propio cuerpo, necesidad de la cual se habían mantenido apartados durante toda su vida y que no hubiesen sido capaces de soportar más. Se mostraron cariño con inocencia, como dos niños, se acariciaron los rostros y cuando vieron el sol ponerse tras las nieves del Imbabura se separaron y cada uno siguió su camino hacia el pueblo.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

El dia del sacrificio llegó y el pueblo se agolpó a las faldas del volcán para observar a la ofrenda y a su maestro subir por la montaña. Ambos habían estado ahí desde la mañana, cerrando su secreto pacto al tiempo que la neblina de la madrugada descendía montaña abajo.

Ahora se hallaban ambos de frente a la temible ventisca que bajaba del nevado, sus brazos abiertos en posición de éxtasis y los vuelos de sus ponchos arremolinándose a su alrededor, haciéndolos parecer más figuras de pájaros que de humanos.

Cuando toda la multitud se congregó alrededor y el líder dio la orden a todos de callar, ambos sacerdotes bajaron los brazos y no prestándole atención al frío ni a sus pieles sollozantes, se deshicieron los cordones de los ponchos y los dejaron caer al suelo, mostrando sus trajes rituales y su piel tatuada.

Y así, con los brazos al desnudo, comenzaron el arduo trayecto de subida hacia el volcán.

Sasuke mantenía la cabeza alta, en su mano el cayado sacerdotal, en su pecho las plumas negras del cóndor y en sus brazos, tatuado con un violento rojo sangre, el flamante fuego sagrado en el que ardería su sacrificio.

Hinata mantenía la mirada en el suelo, concentrándose de en donde pisar, pues iba descalza. Su cuerpo iba cubierto con un hermoso vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo con suntuosas cintas de plata. En su cuello desnudo y en sus brazos pálidos, se destacaba el azul dibujando nubes, la esperanza que llegaría para su pueblo tras el sacrificio.

El pueblo observó en absoluto silencio como ambos ascendían por el enorme volcán. Hasta llegar a un penacho que se alzaba en mitad del camino, tras el cual ambos se perdieron de vista.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

El cóndor se hallaba sentado plácidamente sobre una rama, Sasuke y Hinata se detuvieron al ver que el penacho los ocultaba de la multitud. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se unieron en un último y pasional beso, que les abrió las puertas del deseo, de la piel ajena, de lo humano y lo pecaminoso.

Cuando el ave se levantó súbitamente en un vuelo histérico alrededor de ambos, ellos comprendieron que habían pecado. Habían roto su promesa, su barrera, su pureza, se habían tocado. Ahora las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran irreversibles. Ahora el deseo herviría en su sangre, volviéndolos impuros e imperfectos.

El la acercó a si mismo y la abrazó consolándola de su llanto, ella sabía que le había fallado a todo su pueblo. El cóndor descendió hasta ellos y los miró con sus ojos oscuros mientras ambos contenían el aliento.

Tras un momento de espera, el animal soltó un graznido de gloria y se elevó hacia el cielo. Ambos amantes lo miraron remontar los cielos y se llenaron de alegría.

El dios del Imbabura había visto su amor. Y lo había aceptado.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Tanto tardaron ambos en aparecer de nuevo que el pueblo comenzó a temer que el Imbabura hubiese mandado un alud de rocas y los hubiese sepultado para siempre en su interior. Ya estaban a punto de mandar a alguien a buscarlos, cuando oyeron el clamor de gloria del cóndor y supieron que ambos se hallaban bien.

No mucho tiempo después, ambos aparecieron a gran distancia, ahora solo se podían ver un punto negro y un punto blanco subiendo. Un suspiro de alivio recorrió al pueblo, mientras ambos subían la montaña a una rapidez tal que parecían estar volando.

Llegaron a la boca del volcán en un tiempo muy corto y una vez ahí, se unieron en un inmortal abrazo. La gente se escandalizó, los líderes se levantaron de sus asientos de piedra y los sabios se taparon los ojos. Se habían abrazado, habían roto la barrera. Ella no era pura nunca más.

Entonces sucedió algo increíble. Ambos se separaron, pero el punto negro en vez de retroceder se quedó al lado de la ofrenda. Y con un grito parecido al graznido de un ave, ambos saltaron y se perdieron en los abismos del volcán, completando un sacrificio de amor.

La gente se quedó paralizada. Su sacerdote, Sasuke, había decidido morir con su aprendiz. Ambos sabios se habían ido, no había nadie que cuidase del pueblo ahora. Todos se dispusieron a irse, pero una niñita en medio de la confusión levantó el dedo hacia el penacho que sobresalía del volcán.

_ ¡Ahí están! ¡Miren!_ todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar.

En la cima del penacho, agarrados de la mano y con sus cabellos ondeando en el aire, se hallaban Sasuke y Hinata.

Sus ponchos sobre sus hombros y sobre sus pechos, escritas en rojo, las enseñanzas del dios Imbabura. Todos se precipitaron cuesta arriba para recibir a sus nuevos líderes y desde ese momento supieron que su pueblo no pasaría hambrunas ni catástrofes nunca más.

Sobre sus cabezas remontaba,siguiendo sin cesar a la gente con sus ojos negros, el cóndor, en cuyo pecho ahora se hallaba la mancha blanca de la inocencia del amor. Era el guardián de los habitantes, era la criatura que había surgido del amor de ambos sabios.

Dicen quienes han vivido lo suficiente para verlo, que si en el momento entre la noche y la madrugada uno dirige sus ojos hacia el Imbabura, podrá ver en lo más alto de su cumbre dos sombras, una blanca y una negra, ambas mirándose de frente y uniéndose en un eterno abrazo de amor. Más tarde te darás cuenta de que solo es un cóndor a punto de remontar el vuelo.

Pero si se lo preguntas a los habitantes de Konoha, te dirán que aquellos son los espíritus de los amantes que salvaron a su pueblo, que se sacrificaron por nosotros y que se unen formando al cóndor de pecho blanco, al cual de vez en cuando se lo puede ver marcando círculos en el aire, cuidando de su pueblo.

* * *

><p><strong>Inti Raimi:<strong> _Fiesta del sol_

_No es la gran cosa pero espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
